The Shadow Prince : The Beginning ©
by TriquetraWarrior
Summary: This is the first leg of Angus Shiekah's journey to rid his homeland of Hyrule of all evil. please rr! (the names are changed, but the zelda game catagory remains
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own all characters and places in this story. Also the chapter numbers on the actual text are the real chapter numbers not the ones they have posted on Fan Fiction.  
  
The Shadow Prince  
by Don Berry  
  
Prologue:  
  
The wind screamed like a demon, and the rain rattled the glass causing the window to slam open. Marina the Shadow Queen got off the seat of her vanity. She went to the window to bolt it she heard a series of hoof beats. She turned to face the dark window as she backed into the shadows which were where she drew her powers from. As she neared the window she saw nothing. She then proceeded to bolt the window; she then turned and sat back down at her vanity. The aroma of roses filled her nostrils as she then lit some candles that smelled of roses then, put on some aroma du pink. Her face was filled with sadness as she gazed at her husband's side of the bed which was as neat as it physically could be.  
  
"He is must still be out in another world, and now I am hearing things. Maybe I am going insane," sighed Marina shaking her deep chocolate locks out of the loose bun she had it tied in, but in her mind she knew that he was out doing his royal duties trying to save the world against the evil.  
  
She then rose and went into the baby's room. She saw Nano, her baby's caregiver, leaning over the child. Then she heard a howling wind behind her. She knew it was Ridley, her husband, who would come out of the portal. Ridley was bleeding badly from 12 slashes that were all over his upper body and abdomen, blood was pouring out of his chest and arm wounds.  
  
Marina asked while still facing Nano and the baby "Ridley, where have you been?"  
  
"Mari." began Ridley but he collapsed.  
  
Upon hearing him collapse, she turned around, she saw the wounds, "Ridley what happened?" she cried concerned rushing over to him to magically heal him.  
  
"I was in a battle with the .hole Light Brigade. Before I had to return . killed most of the lower powers."  
  
"Stop talking you need rest." ordered Marina  
  
No, then the Queen of the Light Brigade cast a spell on me, she said 'Omiani Jankica Fireina Omcicai', which .eans your child shall die at the age of four months .less you get rid of him. " explained Ridley breathing heavily, as Mariana gasped.  
  
"Your majesties, warriors are at the gate attempting to break it down." cried the head guard Peter  
  
"They traced your portal," cried Mariana, "Nano, take Angus and keep him safe."  
  
Nano took the baby and opened a portal to her home city of Tokina. As they were passing through the purple portal they heard a crash and baby Angus heard the pleas of his parents. 'Please don't hurt us!!!' The cries suddenly stopped. 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
One beautiful summer day around (1:23 p.m.), Angus was walking through Totilin Field to the Castle where the Princesses Kimberly and Eve lived. Eve was younger than Kimberly, but prettier. Kimberly was jealous of Eve's beauty and the one fateful event that changed their relationship forever.  
  
On that fateful day when Eve and Kimberly's father and mother died, they both happened to be in the bedroom, Eve applying cold compresses to her father's forehead, and Kimberly leaning against the wall. Eve heard her father softly say this "Eve, Eve, my sweetheart, I want you to know before I go, that the secret entrance to the Temple of the Crystal Triforce is hidden within the walls of the Sacred Shadow Palace. You are the only one that can open the doors."  
  
"Father, what do you mean." asked Eve.  
  
"You must seek out the man called Angus, he is another key to the temple for he is the only one who can get into the Shadow Palace. I will love you forever, you were always my favorite daughter." whispered the king as he took his last breath. Eve rose from her father's side, turned around and her eyes fell upon her older sister.  
  
Kimberly glared at Eve her eyes brimming with malice, "We shall see if you will ever meet this man named Angus. I will make sure 'his favorite daughter' will not get hurt because she will be confined to this castle." raged Kimberly bitterly.  
  
"Kimberly, he didn't mean that. Please be reasonable."  
  
"If you want reasonable you shall not question what I tell you understand. For now I am the ruler of Totilin. I want you to get busy cleaning the Castle."  
  
This tragic event, made Kimberly fall ever so far to the evil side; so because Kimberly was jealous she made Eve do all the chores in the castle. Even clean the ROYAL BATHTUB!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angus got the doors of the castle and knocked upon them and Eve greeted Angus in her apron and rags. She took Angus to Kimberly to talk about the important milk crisis in Totilin.  
  
"Kimberly, Angus is here to see you," stated Eve with flirtatious glances at Angus.  
  
"Send him into the main courtyard," replied a very exhausted Kimberly.  
  
So Eve led Angus to the main courtyard.  
  
"Kimberly, there is a milk situation we should address," stated Angus.  
  
"Why talk to me about this? Tell Niobe."  
  
"Niobe is on vacation, Kimberly."  
  
"Wait until Niobe returns."  
  
"We need the milk to get calcium for people ages 1-18."  
  
"Well, deal with it."  
  
Angus left the castle and looked up and saw Eve in her mother's best dress since she had finished all her chores. He thought, "She is like a beautiful flower that has finally blossomed."  
  
Angus went back to Tokini Village. He went to his house to find no one home.  
  
"Mom must be in town; she never left town before."  
  
It turned out that she was in the graveyard honoring her mother.  
  
"Mom, what can we do? Kimberly will not do anything because she is a snobby princess who does nothing that she does not have to do," stated Angus.  
  
"That is very true. We can't start a war, and we can't wait till Niobe comes back," said Nano.  
  
Then Angus went to Tilia Domain to swim around to get his mind off the crisis. He stayed there for about two and half-hours swimming and talking to Zoran friends. Then he asked his good friend Kido, Prince of all the Zoras, "Kido, do you have any milk to spare the Sheikahs?"  
  
"Yes, we have 19 boxes full of milk. We just started on the list that Niobe needs so she can send the milk to the people of Totilin signed for. After that, I found out we get calcium from the fish we eat. I will tell Niobe to transfer our milk supply to the Sheikahs," replied Kido.  
  
Angus sent the milk home. Then he walked from Lake Tolinue he got there by way of secret passage that is an underground tunnel that connects the two places of all of Totilin's water supply (that's Tilia Domain and Lake Tolinue). He saw Princess Eve sitting on the hill watching the sun set. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Eve, do you like me?" asked Angus.  
  
"Well, in a way I do like you," answered Eve.  
  
" I thought so because I noticed the looks you gave me earlier today."  
  
" Well, I have noticed how handsome and strong you are."  
  
Then Angus took Eve's face in his hands caressing it with his strong muscular hands. He helped her up and then called Sheik, his horse and rode with her to Lake Tolinue. There, he climbed down, helped her down, and danced with her.  
  
As he held Eve in his arms, Angus kissed her. When their lips met, a sudden gust of wind came around them and rocketed them up into the air. While this was happening, Eve was unaware of what to do but then she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and gave him an embrace he could never forget. He did the same for Eve. When their feet touched back on the ground, they walked around Totilin Field for hours kissing every so often.  
  
Then Angus walked Eve back to the gates to the Castle. They shortly kissed. They promised each other that the next day, they would go explore the Lost Woods and enter Termini, which Eve's father found and explored. Then they went their separate ways.  
  
Once Eve came back to the castle she walked up to her room and laid down in bed and all she could think of was Angus. 


	3. The Rescue

Chapter 2: The rescue  
  
When Angus returned he had to teleport himself into bed, because he left his key inside, and it was well past midnight. He dreamed of her.  
  
The next day he got a letter from the Royal Bodyguard. It said:  
  
"Angus---  
  
A person who calls himself Hadiekiss kidnapped the Princesses at 12:08."  
  
Signed,  
Shrio  
  
Angus thought "I left her at the gates at 12:01!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Angus ran to his mother.  
  
"Mom, Hadiekiss............" started Angus.  
  
"I read the letter. I knew this day would come. Angus, you are not my birth child. The Shadow King and Queen gave you to me, for I was your caregiver. They were also cursed. THEY could not raise a child past the age of 4 months. After your real parents gave you to me the Light Brigade knocked them out and took them to the Light Realm in the Sun. Now take this necklace, it is what your father drew his power from, and take your destiny as the SHADOW PRINCE!!!!!" explained Nano.  
  
"I don't care if you are not my birth mother; I still love you."  
  
Angus used the power of the necklace to see where he should go. It pointed toward the desert. He headed off in that direction. He found the temple, entered it, and froze Hadiekiss in purple ice. He searched the temple, and FOUND only Kimberly. Then Angus wrapped Hadiekiss in shadow indestructible rope by using his Shadow necklace. They rope was purple and weakened Hadiekiss so much he could not break the rope.  
  
"WHERE IS PRINCESS JOLI????????!!!!!!!!!!!" demanded Angus.  
  
"There is no Eve in the Royal family!" replied Hadiekiss.  
  
Then Angus killed Hadiekiss by running his sword through Hadekis's neck and turning it to completely slice of his head and followed his heart to Eve.  
  
Angus found her in the Temple of Light, which is also pure Evil. The temple was in a grotto and was well hidden. Eve was behind Hadiekiss' DF (Demonic Form). Angus's powers were useless, for there was too much evil in the temple. Angus used his NORMAL sword to fight Hadekis's DF. Hadiekiss' DF left pits with giant pillars of ice in them. Luckily for Angus, he jumped over them. Hadiekis's DF also left many rooms with lasers running across them. The lasers stopped every 4 seconds. He raced past the lasers.  
  
Angus leaped at Hadiekiss' DF and sliced one of his 43 arms. Then Angus threw the sword into the heart of the demon. It struck true.  
  
"CURSE YOU !&#(*!*(&%$&*!&#*(&(*%*&!%*%&)(!&%)!&%)(&!)(&)  
  
As he died (for the final time), Hadiekiss left a medallion. The necklace cam of his body and started vibrating like crazy. Then it produced a hologram of Angus's real parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad is that you??" asked Angus  
  
"Yes, Angus, it is us. You have just killed the final pawn in the Light Brigade. There are still 66 generals, a Prince, and the King and Queen to find and destroy. Gather all the medallions you get for killing the brigade; you will need them to save us," stated the Shadow King and Queen.  
  
After the message ended the couple walked out of the temple and back to Totilin field. 


	4. The New Member and the Planet

Chapter 3- The New Member and the Planet  
  
Angus and Eve started heading back to Tokini Village.  
  
"Sweetie, do you want to join me???" asked Angus.  
  
"I'd love, to honey. Anything to get away from Kimberly," replied Eve.  
  
"Do want to borrow one of my Sobia tunics because you might tear your dress?" asked Angus leaning towards Eve to kiss her.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to." said Eve as she leaned over to accept the kiss.  
  
Then a pink fairy flew above Angus' head obstructing the kiss.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Angus.  
  
"I am Nella, Princess of the Fairies. My father told me to team up with the Shadow Prince," explained Nella.  
  
"Well Nella, I am Angus, and this is Princess Eve."  
  
Nella was taken aback by that comment for she had a crush on Angus.  
  
Once Angus, Eve, and Nella got back to Tokini Village, they found a portal that led to the planet Itchy Beaucoup. They all agreed to go to Itchy Beaucoup Nella had to for she was Angus's companion although she had mixed feelings and left.  
  
As soon they went through the portal, Angus was knocked out cold.  
  
The first thing he noticed when he came back to his senses was that Eve & Nella were gone; not only that, he was in some sort of cell. He stood up and saw his captors were dinosaurs. He thought, "Weren't the dinosaurs wiped off the face of Totilin?'' Then he looked outside, and saw a beautiful planet with trees of many colors and sizes. He stood up and asked his guard, "What am I in for?"  
  
"Trespassing and traveling with our meal," replied the Guard.  
  
"MEAL?"  
  
"Yes the women and pink thing you were with will make a fine dinner for Silver head of the Dinosaurs."  
  
"I am the Shadow Prince, and that is my girlfriend, Princess Eve of Totilin. If your leader eats her not only will she be dead but there will also be a war between Itchy Beaucoup and Totilin. The Pink thing is the princess of fairies called Nella, also from Totilin."  
  
"Totilin, our sister planet? We are very sorry. Take this to the chef in the kitchen, 54 doors down, on your left." He let Angus out and handed a letter written by the guard. It said:  
  
"Jusis---  
  
They are from our sister planet. Don't cook her or the pink thing/fairy."  
  
Signed, Gesas  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Eve had been using telekinesis to hold back the chef and help Nella out of the bottle. Nella thought, "She is helping save me. She is very caring. She deserves Angus more than I do." Then Nella put fairy dust over the chef, and the chef fell asleep. Eve and Nella ran out of the kitchen, almost knocking Angus over.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Angus.  
  
"The chef is trying to cook us!!" yelled Eve and Nella at the same time.  
  
"They won't hurt us, for we are from their sister planet."  
  
"Sister Planet?"  
  
"Totilin and Itchy Beaucoup are sister planets. Well, at least to the dinosaurs, for the gods and goddesses of this world took the dinosaurs from Totilin to Itchy Beaucoup. Then Serra, Naryu, and Solina rebuilt Totilin to its new-found beauty."  
  
"Okay then, what do we do???"  
  
"We ask Silver if he knows where the Light General called Haredels is."  
  
They went to ask Silver if he knew where the demon was.  
  
"Great Silver, we are from your sister planet, Totilin. We were wondering if you knew where the demon Haredels is living?''  
  
"Yes I do, but it is late. Let us sleep. We will talk tomorrow morning."  
  
"Do you have a room you could let us use?"  
  
"Yes, but the fairy must be put in a jar. For Bellerophan is allergic to fairy dust."  
  
"Well, o.k. We do that for a room."  
  
They put Nella in an unbreakable jar. Very late that very night, the LIGHT BRIGADE captured Bellerophan!!!  
  
The very next morning, Angus, Eve and Nella told Silver about where Bellerophan went.  
  
"Silver, Bellerophan was taken during the night by the Light Brigade." explained Nella.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to do. If the Kingdom of Jardinea finds out, we all doomed!!!!!"  
  
"Did you say Jardinea???"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"That went under the water in 1959 AD almost 2600 years ago"  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Yes, during a huge hurricane."  
  
"Well, Bellerophan was lying to us then." 


	5. Link’s First Premonition

Chapter 4: Angus's First Premonition  
  
Then Angus was hit in the head by a necklace. It showed a ritual, and when he touched it, a 'premonition' filled his head.  
  
He saw Darkness and lots of it, too. Then, a streaming, bright light came cutting through the darkness. He saw three figures. He heard them talking. They said:  
  
"We are the Leaders of the LIGHT BRIGADE. We kill all those who, offend us. That means you. Bellerophan is the Prince, the Queen is a loved one's relative, and the King is Assize."  
  
Then a beam of white fire flew from the leaders and burnt Angus to a crisp. The 'premonition' ended.  
  
Nella was not used to what happened to Angus when he got a 'premonition'.  
  
"Angus, why did you look as white as a ghost for a few seconds?"  
  
"I had a 'premonition'. All the powers I had before my Shadow necklace were enhanced by it so I can use them more often.  
  
" explained Angus.  
  
"What did they mean 'a loved one's relative?' " asked Eve  
  
"I don't know. Nano is single and an only child. Nella, do you have any female relatives?"  
  
"Besides Eve and Kimberly, who are my cousins, no" replied Nella.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Their mother, my aunt got two choices; either she could be a fairy, or be a human. Whichever one she did not choose would affect my mother. We got that wish because we are descendants from Serra, Somia, and Solina."  
  
"Then it must be Kimberly. Why would she do it?" asked Eve.  
  
"Your beauty. She envied you so much it drove her insane." replied Angus.  
  
"That explains why!"  
  
"What?" asked Angus.  
  
"After that one magnificent night when I returned to the castle, I heard her chanting and I peeked in and saw the wall opposite her bed changed into a gate which had 70 holes and was a bright as the sun. She must have conjured up Hadiekiss for the kidnapping."  
  
"Do you remember what she chanted?" asked Angus  
  
"Yes, she said 'Kiseos Nesoia Grande Vuode.' "  
  
"Now we can save my parents when we have all the Medallions, We then can put them in the 70 holes that you talked about, Eve."  
  
Then they asked Silver where Haredels was.  
  
Silver answered, "He resides in the Mountain ranges of the L'ocides. There are five identical ranges. The one in the center is the true range. If you go near any other, and you shall perish."  
  
They left the hut where the dinos reside, deep under-ground, and a white fireball came down and enveloped Angus. Then Eve jumped in fearing her love's death. Nella came to help; and as soon as everyone was in, the fireball transformed back to its ball form and flew away.  
  
Angus, Eve, and Nella saw Darkness and lots of it, too. Then a streaming bright, light came cutting through the darkness they were floating in. Where the light had come from three figures where basking in it. Angus, Eve, and Nella heard them talking. The three figures said:  
  
"We are the Leaders of the LIGHT BRIGADE. We kill all those who offend us. That means you. Bellerophan is the Prince, the Queen is a loved one's relative and the King is Assize."  
  
Then a beam of white fire flew from the leaders.  
  
Angus was in a trance because he could not believe his "vision" came true so soon.  
  
"ANGUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK OUT!" yelled Eve.  
  
Angus saw the Fireball coming towards him and froze it.  
  
"Thanks guys. It's my premonition," stated Angus.  
  
Then a white rope came and wrapped around Eve and took her to where the Leaders were.  
  
Angus tried to cut the rope with telekinesis, and had no luck. He tried to freeze it, but nothing froze. Then the Light vanished, as did Eve and the Leaders.  
  
"EVE!!!" yelled Angus  
  
Then Angus and Nella left to go back to Itchy Beaucoup.  
  
When they got back Angus sat down on a log and started crying over his lost love. Nella tried to cheer him up but it didn't work.  
  
"Nella, I loved her, and now she is gone. I don't know if I can make it with out her." explained Angus  
  
"Oh, Angus, you can get her back." said Nella sympathetically  
  
"Are you sure about getting her back?"  
  
"Most likely. Let's go get the medallions. Hey, the Leaders might have brought her back to Totilin where the gate Eve talked about is."  
  
"You're right. Let's move out." 


	6. The Bond

Chapter 5: The Bond  
  
Meanwhile in Totilin:  
  
"Sister dear, do you like your new room? Bellerophan needed your room so that cell is your new room." said Kimberly very evilly.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Eve.  
  
Then Kimberly and Assize kissed so much it made Eve sick.  
  
"Now, Bellerophan needed a wife so I selected you, Eve."  
  
"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?"  
  
"If we add you to our big brigade then you can lead us to the CYRSTAL TRIFORCES. Then they will be ours, the big one and the small one. We need a princess with a pure heart to open the gate in the temple so we can rule the world and destroy the despicable Shadow Royal family"  
  
"That's what you're after! Well, forget it."  
  
"Ready, Hon?" asked Assize  
  
"Ready.''  
  
"What??"  
  
Kimberly and Assize began to chant  
  
"Break the bond, Shatter the heart, Break the bond, Make them  
single, Destroy the love"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! It didn't work; she and Angus are still in love!" screamed Kimberly.  
  
"Ever heard of a pure love bond? Only if a pure love bond bearer is turned to the opposite side will it shatter...Oops,'' explained Eve.  
  
"Bellerophan, kiss her. Your kiss turns her evil. Opposite of Angus, the little goody two shoes."  
  
Then Bellerophan kissed her and he turned her evil.  
  
Back on Itchy Beacoup:  
  
Angus fell over, clutching his heart.  
  
"Angus, what is wrong?" asked Nella  
  
"The pure love bond between Eve and me has been shattered. Eve must have had been turned evil, or I would not be feeling this pain." explained Angus.  
  
Then Nella cast a spell over Angus, and Angus fell asleep. She flew to the Dinosaurs as fast as her little wings could carry her. She flew straight to Silver and told him the whole story.  
  
All the medicine dinosaurs came and tried to heal Angus, but nothing worked. Then Nella had an idea. She used her fairy telepathy to reach her father.  
  
"Father, Angus is on the verge of dying because Eve, his pure love match, was turned evil. Could you open a portal from Totilin to Itchy Beacoup? Then I can save the Shadow Prince."  
  
"Yes, Daughter, I will open the portal so you can save Angus."  
  
Then a portal opened and Nella flew through with determination to save Angus.. She went straight to the castle and saw Eve wearing rags, AGAIN!  
  
"Brainwashed." thought Nella  
  
Nella flew in and sprinkled fairy paralyzing powder all over Eve. Then, she carried her back through the portal very carefully. The portal closed right after they exited the portal before Kimberly and Assize could comprehend it all.  
  
"Angus, kiss her. Your kiss turns her back to good." stated Nella  
  
Angus kissed Eve, and he felt instant relief.  
  
"Angus, what happened? I remember the premonition and returning to Totilin and seeing Kim and Assize kiss so much it made me sick. Then I told them how to break the pure love bond accidentally. I'm so sorry, Angus," explained Eve.  
  
"Well, you are safe. Now there's no telling when they could strike, for they know how to break the pure love bond."  
  
"Also, they are not only looking for your head but the big and small CRYSTAL TRIFOCE, so we need to stop them. Oh they said 'Once we add you to our brigade we will use you to find the CRYSTAL TRIFOCES. The big and small. We need a princess with a pure heart to open the gate in the temple so we can rule the world and destroy the despicable Shadow Royal family.' " 


	7. The Cave

Chapter 6: The Cave  
  
They went to get the medallion from Haredels. Then they headed for the L'ocides and entered the middle and Angus, Eve, and Nella began chanting:  
  
"Wings of soaring, Air of time, Send us up, Through the clouds."  
  
Then the spell took place and they flew up and were having a grand old time. They saw a cave and decided to fly to it. They did that and landed.  
  
"Wow that was fun. When we have children we should do that," stated Angus.  
  
Then they looked at the cave and saw a bright fire coming from it.  
  
"A fire, the perfect time to use my new demon banishing spell." stated Angus.  
  
"Yeah, let's look around first." said Nella.  
  
They walked around the cave and saw 4 doors.  
  
"Well let's check them all. Wait! I will cast a shadow force field to protect us," stated Angus.  
  
Then they checked them all and found nothing. They then checked the 4th one and saw one hole. They sent Nella down because she could fly and was fast. As soon as she flew down she can right back up followed by Haredels.  
  
"You have intruded on scared evil ground. You shall perish." screamed Haredels.  
  
Angus, Eve, and Nella quickly ran out of the doorframe and Angus grabbed Eve and Nella by the hands so they could jump across the fire. They saw Haredels ran in and was preparing a very evil attack.  
  
Angus then cast the pouch he needed to cast the demon banishing spell into the fire. Then he, Eve, and Nella chanted  
  
"From time to pass of sticks and bone, Let only good comprehend, Return thy evil from were it came, Fairies, monsters, evils dead, Best be gone for ever more."  
  
Then the fire glowed green and a huge fiery hand came out and enveloped Haredels and pulled him in and the fire exploded. A medallion flew into Angus' outstretched hand.  
  
"Well, I guess we only have 68 more medallions to collect so we can save my parents." 


	8. The Gyspy Planet

Chapter 7: The Gypsy Planet  
  
Then a portal opened to Tazamania.  
  
"Well here we go again. Let's go."  
  
When they crossed the portal they began to fall.  
  
"Eve, Nella! The flight spell! It's the only thing that can save us!"  
  
"Wings of soaring, Air of time, Send us up, Through the clouds."  
  
They flew to a ledge and landed.  
  
"Whew, that was some fall. Where are we cuz?" asked Eve.  
  
"On the planet Tazamania. I hope. I've been through so many portals for my auto-tracking gadget to be functioning correctly. It still says we are on Itchy Beaucoup even though we when through another portal." explained Nella  
  
They noticed 5 tribes of Gypsies.  
  
"Who are you and why are you intruding on HOLY GYPSY LAND!!!!!!??????" asked a gypsy.  
  
"We are so sorry. My name is Angus, this is Eve, and that is Nella. I am the Shadow Prince. May I ask what your name is???" stated Angus.  
  
"My name is Lulu. I have been appointed head Gypsy of all the 5 tribes you see here. You say you are the Shadow Prince? Good the other tribes are in fray with one of the Light Brigade generals. Most of us have died. We knew something happened to your father because of your father never answered our calls for help. If you want to help you go to the battle and try to stop them. Also you may want to take this revive powder." explained Lulu  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then Angus, Eve, and Nella walked for four days and nights. Then they came across a ruined temple.  
  
"Let's investigate that ruined temple. Maybe we can find a secret to killing the 'gypsy killer' " joked Angus.  
  
They entered the temple and searched the cavernous rooms and found nothing. They then came across a brightly lit chamber and noticed that the walls were draped in gold and purple banners. They walked closer to the back of the room were there was a glass enclosure, they finished walking up to it and saw that there was a stone with three ovals interlocking in a circle. Angus then saw a hand hold. Angus guessed he needed to put his hand with his Shadow necklace in it and once he had done that the glass protecting was raised as if a ghost had done it and the stone flew into his hand and then a book titled the Book of Knowledge appeared in midair and fell into Eve's hands. Eve opened the book as if by instinct and found the stones' description.  
  
"The Triquetra stone is also known as the wishing stone. It grants anyone's wish but heed this warning. If you wish your hearts desire, you will not be able to use the stone until someone else holds the stone in their hands and grants themselves their hearts desire. It can cause great good or vast evil." read Eve.  
  
"So I could wish for the Light Brigade to forget how to break the love  
bond." stated Angus  
  
"Angus is that not your hearts desire?" asked Nella.  
  
"No, my hearts desire is to have my parents with me here."  
  
"Here is a spell to use the Triquetra stone. 'Here my cry, grant my  
wish, by and by,' After the by and by, you say what your wish is."  
read Nella over Eve's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, Here my cry, grant my wish, by and by, erase the Light  
Brigade's knowledge bestowed upon them by Eve."  
  
The Triquetra Stone then shot out 3 beams of energy that flew out into  
the atmosphere and rocketed into space. It then said "It is done."  
  
"Ok um Here my cry, grant my wish, by and by, take us to the battle,  
the gypsy battle." stated Angus  
  
As the Triquetra Stone spun in the air and they were magically  
transported to the battle and Angus, Eve, and Nella saw gypsy armies  
in full retreat. He looked over the ridge which a mass of crunched  
over creatures with stubby arms and fat legs and they were shooting  
arrows causing gypsies to fall left and right. Eve then gasped and  
said, "Look! It looks like the leader of the demons is coming!"  
pointing to the ridge.  
  
Angus and Nella looked in the direction of Eve's finger and they saw a  
demon sitting on a throne supported by other demons. "Prepare Gypsies  
for today is your dying day!!!!!!!!!!!," yelled the demon.  
  
"Think again niroprne!!!!!!," bellowed Angus as he froze all of the  
demons except for the leader.  
  
"Who froze time!! That power is only wielded by the members of the  
Shadow Royal Family and they have no more members because my king and  
queen have them trapped in the Light Realm, and I am one of the  
generals named Kolone so I would know."  
  
"Think again jefhnfie! Ever heard of foster or hidden families?!!"  
  
"Yeah I have but toady you shall not live to see the next hour."  
  
Then the demon lord shot a poison tipped arrow at Angus, but he used  
telekinesis on it and made it fly into one of the demons under  
Kolone's rule. It hit him square in the chest and then it exploded  
into a fiery display.  
  
"That was a squadron leader!!! How could you do that?" yelled Kolone.  
  
"I am so sorry." Angus yelled sarcastically.  
  
Kolone then shot another arrow at Angus but he levitated over it and  
it hit Nella square in the chest and she collapsed to the ground.  
Angus threw up his hands and he froze all of the people and he and Eve  
ran over to her and Angus took out the powder and spread it over the  
wound.  
  
The powder glazed over Nella's wound and it instantly healed and she  
sat up and started crying.  
  
"Nella what is wrong??" asked Eve.  
  
"Where you not paying attention??" raged Nella.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to get on your bad side today."  
  
"Okay, let's focus on the demons. We don't have time to worry about that when the demons are here," stated Angus.  
  
"Fine, so how do we want to take care of this ovend?'' asked Nella.  
  
Kolone then fired an arrow at the trio because the freeze had worn off, Angus got scared and he rebounded the arrow into a tree, He then levitated up into the air and cried "Kolone, today is the day that you will die on!!!!"  
  
Kolone then leapt up into the air and he ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him. He ran for miles, but all the time that he ran, Angus was hot on his demonic hide. Kolone sensing Angus behind him, he transformed himself into a tiger and leapt at Angus.  
  
Angus was startled by the tiger in front of him, as it flew at him. As it neared, he flung out his arm sending the tiger flying with a telekinetic blast.  
  
The tiger hit a tree and started to fall. Angus leapt down at it and started slashing at it. Angus backed away from the tiger and tripped over a tree root. The tiger choose that chance to fire a poisoned arrow at Angus but Angus used his power of astral projection to distract him and to throw him into a tree. He then took his dagger out of its scabbard and threw it expertly into the tiger's gut.  
  
The tiger image melted and became Kolone. Kolone's body then formed into a ball and turned into another medallion. Angus took it and put it in his secret pouch inside his shirt. He then orbed back to Eve.  
  
"Hey do you need any help. Never mind" stated Angus as he looked around and saw all the other demons were dead. 


	9. The Legend of the Guardians

A/N in this chapter I introduce a two new characters, Maria Tusin, and a druid named Deity (more about this down there!)  
  
Chapter 8: The Legend of the Guardians  
  
"I see you don't need any help." Angus stated bluntly.  
  
"Nope." stated Eve as she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"Agh, could you guys at least get a room?" Nella sarcastically stated.  
  
Suddenly there was a series of popping noises. Lulu walked up to them and said "Thank you."  
  
"Hey, no sweat, and do you know what I shall do?" asked Angus.  
  
Everyone looked on as Angus pulled out the Triquetra Stone and held it in his hand and chanted the spell and wished for all the gypsies that were killed by Kolone and his minions to be revived. There were a thousand bright orbs and all the gypsies walked out and were welcomed by the others.  
  
A howling wind was heard behind them; they turned around and saw a barren wasteland before them. They said good-bye as they were sucked into the portal. As they landed the portal dispersed.  
  
"Does anyone know who the hell sets up those portals!" yelled Angus  
  
Suddenly the orbing sound was heard. They looked around and saw a beautiful brown haired lady in deep blue robes appear. "Hello."  
  
"Who the hell are you!!!!!" demanded Eve.  
  
"My name is Maria Tusin. I am your sage Angus."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!! I AM HIS PROTECTOR! I WAS ASSIGNED TO HIM BY THE KING OF FAIRES MY FATHER NO LESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" raged Nella.  
  
"Yes, I realize that but, my bosses the Goddesses assigned me to also protect him."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY FELUA JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Nella. "No I am not! Angus is a very valuable object in this world. If anything should happen to him then the ancient prophesies set down by the goddesses themselves shall not be completed."  
  
"What do you mean I am a valuable object to fulfill ancient prophesies?" demanded Angus.  
  
"You shall see very soon. Now as to your prior question Angus, my bosses the Goddesses send you where you are needed to go."  
  
"Why have you chosen now to come and watch over me? I mean why not the first 17 years of my life???"  
  
"I was only allowed to leave the up there when you came to the place where your true destiny will be reviled."  
  
"What do you mean? Why must you speak in such a way that it is confusing?"  
  
"Can we just move and see what exactly we are supposed to here?"  
  
"Right."  
  
The four travelers started to walk in a southward direction. When they had reached a valley, Maria pointed out the sun was going to set, so they took some things out of Angus's bag and set up a kind of ravish looking tent.  
  
They climbed in and Angus hung a cloak down from the top as a barrier. He then took the smaller side and fell instantly asleep. He could hear by the fact that there was no more conversing on the other side that the girls had fallen asleep to.  
  
Half an hour after they fell asleep, something woke Angus up. He bolted out of his side of the tent. He withdrew his knife and looked around, he then saw 3 creatures hovering in the air, one a dragon, the second an eagle, and the third a serpent.  
  
Eve sensed that Angus had been disturbed so she rose and shook the others awake; she then grabbed Angus's bow and arrows and snuck outside. Once outside she saw what Angus saw, she ambled up to him and asked what was going on, just to be hushed by Maria.  
  
"This is what I was talking about earlier."  
  
"Huh, what do these animals have to do with our destiny?" asked Eve. 


End file.
